My Sister's Girlfriend
by Rhytmee
Summary: Well, Heechul, KyuHyun, Sasuke jadi sodara kandung di    sini. Adik perempuan mereka membawa temannya ke    rumah, Siapa sangka akhirnya gadis itu merebut hati    mereka. Bagaimanakah ceritanya, langsung aja liat    di      .


**Super Junior, SHINee, SNSD © SM Entertaiment**

**Naruto © Uncle Masashi Kishimoto (He's my uncle! You know?) KiddXD**

**Hehehehe, salam kenal. **

**Saya kan penggemar KPop sekaligus Naruto, nih. Nah, saya mengadakan eksperimen -?- , gimana kalau misalnya KPop digabungin sama Naruto, Heheheheh, just for fun. don't flame. Thank you. ^^**

**Summary : Well, Heechul, KyuHyun, Sasuke jadi sodara kandung di **

**sini. Adik perempuan mereka membawa temannya ke **

**rumah, Siapa sangka akhirnya gadis itu merebut hati**

**mereka. Bagaimanakah ceritanya, langsung aja liat **

**di _ _ _.**

**Di bawah sini.'**

**Warning : OOC, gomen, mian, sorry, maap.^^**

"Hahahahahah!" KyuHyun tertawa keras ketika melihat aksi Sule di panggung OVJ. Gayanya yang 'elo-gue-end' itulah yang selalu membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kyu, pinjem remotnya" pinta seorang anak remaja yang diduga sebagai pelaku- bukan, sebagai kakak remaja tadi. Kalo gitu biasanya kan gaya mau ganti channel, tuh.

"Gak, tunggu iklan." KyuHyun risih.

"Huaaaaa~ Ada Naruto movie di global tv, Hyun." rengek si Kakak.

"Tunggu iklan, Chul!" weleh-weleh, jelek amet pake 'Chul'. Mana pake tanda seru lagi. (Heechul fans, I'm sorryXD^^)

"Haaaa~ OVJ live iklannya kan cuman bentar. Mana sekali main lama lagi."

"Kan tinggal beli bajakannya di mal. Susah amet, sih."

"Aku mau irit, Kyu. Sekarang lagi global warming."

"Apa hubungannya irit sama global warming? Adanya juga irit sama krisis ekonomi,"

"Maklum, lah. Kau anak IPS, aku 'kan anak IPA."

"Seharusnya anak IPA lebih pinter daripada anak IPS!"

"Nah, bagus dah lo tau! Susah cari kerja, makanya aku mau hemat,"

"Wateper!"

"Plis, deh. KyuHyun kan ganteng,"

"Hah, yalah. Nih." KyuHyun melempar remotnya ke Heechul dengan tulus ikhlas. Hah, mereka memang cantik. Buktinya mereka merupakan namja popular di sekolahnya.

"Kyaaaaa~ Kyuhyun baik, deh," kata Heechul.

"Bacot,"

KyuHyun pun memutuskan untuk online sambil mencari-cari page SNSD dan Super Junior. Katanya sih, ada anggota SuJu yang mirip sama dia, 'katanya'.

"Aaaaaa~ Taeyeon!" teriak KyuHyun histeris sampe terdengar di rumah Lady Gaga. –ngibul!- "Kyaaaaaaa~ Jessicaaaaa~" , "Kyaaaaaa~ Tifa-"

"Woi! Mama panggil, tuh! Gak denger, yah? Heechul memotong teriakan histeris adeknya. Wajarlah gak denger, toh adenya pake headphone. Di kamar lagi, tutup pintu lagi!

"Ah, gak liat apa gue lagi kerja?" kata KyuHyun seolah-olah ia adalah bos besar yang lagi gak mau diganggu.

Ia pun segera turun ke lantai bawah, ke dapur di tempat mommy-nya berada.

"Ngapa, Ma?" tanya KyuHyun.

"Makan buah. Tuh, ada di meja." kata Mama

"Hah? Nenas?"

"Itu durian."

"Ah, bukan. Ini apel,"

"Bukan. Itu salak!"

"Pisang?"

"Itu semangka"

"Ahahahahah, Mama payah, deh. Ini kan mangga,"

"Huh, makan aja, deh."

"Okeh!"

Heechul yang memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di antara Ibu dan Anak –lo kira obat?- itu cuma geleng-geleng kepala sambil bergumam pelan, "Ibu-anak zaman sekarang."

"Mau?" KyuHyun menawarkan buah ke Heechul.

"Suap~" pinta Heechul manja.

"Hah, abang pemalas kau!"

"Hah, adek gak guna kau!"

Kakak adek it uterus berdebat hingga sang Mamah meleraikan mereka.

"Udah-udah. Kyu, jemput Sasuke sama TaeHee,"perintah Mama.

"Hoh? Mank mereka dah siap jam segini?",

"Jam segini? Jam 8 tau! Dah, cepet! Pergi!" usir Heechul.

"Yah, tapi gayanya jangan kayak mau ngusir gitu, dong,"

"Sorry. Heheeheh..,"Heechul menjulurkan lidahnya , "Peace,"

"Jam segini kalau belom dijemput, pasti mereka ke warnet!" fitnah Heechul.

"Haah~ aku berangkat." KyuHyun pamit menjemput kedua adiknya. Kemudian ia melangkah dengan cepat menuju ke Honda Accord-nya menuju ke warnet langganan adeknya. Yah, yang cowok kelas 1 SMA. Dia ekskul basket tadi. Sebetulnya keempat kakak-adek itu ekskul basket semua, tapi yang paling rajin datang cuma Sasuke dan TaeHee, Heechul dan KyuHyun sering bolos. Anehnya, walaupun begitu, mereka masih aja di Team A, mana nilai ekskulnya A lagi! Kalau TaeHee sebetulnya bukan ekskul basket, tapi latihan drama karena tugas SB. Jadwal ekskul basketnya beda dengan abang-abangnya. Dia satu-satunya cewek dari 4 bersaudara it. Dia baru 1 SMP.

"Pulang!"kata KyuHyun pada adek-adeknya.

"Bentar, masih 3 menit," kata Sasuke.

"Gue tunggu di luar, yah." kemudian KyuHyun melangkah keluar warnet.

"Bung, aku keluar juga, deh. 3 menit aja, pun," kata TaeHee.

"Oh, C'mon! Time is money!"

"Motto copyan aja dibanggain," kata TaeHee sambil mengingat abangnya ini juga menggunakan motto itu pas kampanya OSIS. Yah, untungnya terpilih. 85% diduga yang mendukungnya adalah kaum hawa! Ia pun keluar setelah membayar di warnet tersebut.

"Yah. Abis," kemudian Sasuke keluar warnet juga setelah membayar.

"Yuk, pulang!" ajak TaeHee. "Wew, 8.30,"

"Nah, pulang, mandi, siapin pelajaran, makan, sikat gigi, tidur…," planning Sasuke.

"Kalian ini, udah mau ujian masih aja keliaran." tegur KyuHyun selaku abang dari kedua makhluk yang berada satu mobil dengannya ini.

"Woy! Lo yang telat jemput, gue aja siap jam 6. Lo jemputnya jam 8.30!" Sasuke bela diri.

"Kalau dibulatkan jadi jam 9, deh!" kata TaeHee ngawur.

"Kan bisa telpon!"

"Lo lupa 1 SMP sampai 1 SMA gak boleh bawa hape?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lagian gue di rumah bukannya santai. Gue kerja, Sas," kata KyuHyun.

"Eh~Eh~Eh~ gue baru tau Abang KyuHyun kerja. Mank kerja apa lo?" goda TaeHee.

"Halah, palingan ngurus SNSD itu, loh," kata Sasuke sok tau. Tapi, emang bener, kan?

"Waduh, lo jadi apanya, Kyu? Composer?" tanya TaeHee.

"Bukan, tapi jadi Compositnya!" tebak Sasuke asal-asalan.

"Hahahahah, lucu banget. Aku jadi ketawa," kata KyuHyun.

"Iyah, lucu banget!" kata Sasuke.

"Sas, minta nomer Taemin, dong. Lo sekelas sama dia, kan? Kata TaeHee.

"Nggak, kalau mau langsung ngomong aja." kata Sasuke.

"Hah?" TaeHee masih loading.

"Kata orang, kalau mau nembak lewat sms itu pengecut!" kata Sasuke inosen.

"Kampret lu!" bentak TaeHee. "Itu temenku yang minta. Mau tanya keperluan klub dance,"

"Oh, gue baru tau club dance SMP-SMA digabung," kata Sasuke.

"Lha, itu sih lo-nya yang katrok!" bentak TaeHee.

"Tapi, ngapain dia mintanya ke kamu? Oh, I see. Kamu mau sekalian nyimpen juga kan?" tebak Sasuke dengan wajah 'musti-kasih-tau'.

"Terserah!"

"Gue punya, kok. Ntar gue kirim bisnis kard!" kata KyuHyun. Kyu-Kyu, adanya juga Business Card kaleeee~

"Yes! Asyik!" teriak TaeHee kegirangan.

"Kok lo jadi girang gitu?" tanya Sasuke curiga. "Eh, besok dia mau nginep di rumah kita, loh!"

"Hahahahaha, lo pikir lo bisa buat gue blushing?"

"Hahahahah, canda! Tapi, aku emang pengen ngajak dia nginep, kok. Sama Minho, sama Gaara, sama Naruto."

"Kapan?" tanya KyuHyun.

"Besok."

"WOAH! Besok aku juga ngajak DongHae sama EunHyuk loh,"kata KyuHyun seneng. "Jadi rame, deh."

"Pasti ngerepotin." kata TaeHee sambil ngitung kawan-kawan yang diajak abang-abangnya besok. "4 tambah 2, empat di mulut, 2 di tangan. WOAH! Enem! Banyak banget," Abang-abang yang melihat tingkah adeknya cuma sweatdropped, "Tapi persentase kedatangan mereka? Uhm , mungkin cuman 90% tuh enam-enamnya dateng. Secara Sasuke blom ngajak, kan. Berarti yang pasti cuman 2 orang," kata TaeHee inosen. Kemudian setelah mengetahui Sasuke memperhatikannya, "Eh? Ada yang aneh dengan diriku?" kata TaeHee sambil mempraktekkan yang biasanya diperagain sama Hinata-temen sekelas Sasuke- , "Hiiiiii~ memuakkan!" Sasuke jijik.

"Hahahahahah! Itu salah-satu dialog gue pas drama nanti! Apa salahnya gue latihan coba? Lo sirik, sih!" kata TaeHee pede.

"Wo hui lai lek!" teriak TaeHee seneng.

"Eh, adekku udah pulang." kata Heechul sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke kemudian memeluknya, "Selamat Ulang Tahun!"

"Hah? Ulang tahunku dah lewat 5 bulan yang lalu, Kak!" kata Sasuke heran. Udah salah tanggal, pake meluk, pede lagi!

"Cuman practice. Kami ada drama minggu depan," kata Heechul.

"Eh, aku juga ada," kata TaeHee. "Temanya apa?"

"Auk, aku kan bagian seni musik," jawab Heechul.

"Lha, tadi awak kata practice drama?" tanya TaeHee.

"Dah, mandi, ah! Anak cewek kok jorok!" merasa gak ada jawaban Heechul langsung menyuruh adeknya mandi. Sedangkan Sasuke aja udah sampe kamar mandi.

"Mama mana?" tanya TaeHee. Akhirnya ada yang nanyain keberadaan induknya juga.

"Dah tidur, kali. Dah mau jam 9 ini." jawab KyuHyun.

"Papah belom pulang, yah?" tanya TaeHee lagi. Dia sudah kangen sama Papanya yang udah sehari ninggalin rumah ke luar negeri buat kerja. Tenang, gak ngurus SNSD kayak anaknya, kok. –plak-

"Kan Papa udah bilang perginya 1 minggu." jawab Heechul bijak. "Eh, gue lupa. Mandi, oi!"

"Gak, ah. Aku mau makan dulu. Jadi sikat giginya gak dua kali. Aku males bolak-balik kamar mandi," kata TaeHee.

"Yah, tapi sekali masuk kamar mandi mau se-jam!"

"Eheheheheheh," TaeHee nyegir.

**Uahhhhhh~ akhirnya selese. Heheheheh, maaf kalau ficnya ngawur. **

**Maaf juga karena saya mengikutsertakan diri saya di fic ini. (TaeHee)**

**Hehheheheheh, aduh. Daritadi bawaannya pengen 'heheheheheh' terus di sini. Hahahahah… **

**Ini chapter 1-nya. Saya janji setelah tahu cara mengupdate chapter selanjutnya akan langsung saya update chapter 2-nya. –kapan tuh?-**

**Thanks , review, please. Don't flame XD^^**


End file.
